


Murphy I (almost) Hate You

by akanyanen



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, elevator sex is a bad idea guys, reposting old fic, we all know they wouldn't but meme prompts are helpful sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Um. Elevator porn. From some meme or another that I forgot I wrote for and never reposted. Anyways. Let's ignore the whole ~they'd have the elevator up and running sooner or later and they aren't dumb enough to get pretty much all the way undressed in that situation~.





	Murphy I (almost) Hate You

“You need to lighten up.” Uchi says it so casually it has Ryo frowning. 

“What?” 

Uchi pushes the stop button. The elevator shudders and Ryo shoots him a look.

Uchi figures he has a minute or two before security beeps over the line and bothers them. 

“You were all moody during dinner, what’s ticking you off?” Uchi looks at him knowingly and shoves his hands in his pockets. 

“What the hell, I was not moody…and—“

“Yes, you were. You were being broody,” Uchi insists.

“Couldn’t you wait to bug me until we’re in the apartment?” Ryo reaches across Uchi and pushes the start button.

The elevator lurches for a split second and then everything goes dark.

“Great. Just, fucking great.”

It’s probably better that Ryo doesn’t see Uchi’s amused smile.

“Don’t. Laugh.”

Uchi has a really hard time holding back his giggle.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Ryo-chan.”

He rolls his eyes and flips open his phone.

“Do you have service?” 

A few feet from him Uchi’s face is lit up with the glow from his cell's display screen.

“Nope, guess you’re stuck with me.”

Ryo sighs, long suffered, “Perfect.”

 

***

 

Uchi pushes the emergency button for the fifth time and nothing happens. 

“You think the power’ll go back on soon?” Uchi’s drawls, he doesn’t sound too upset. 

Ryo grumbles, “With our luck it’s the fucking elevator that’s broken and the power too, and no one will notice for hours and we’ll be stuck in here all damn night.”

Uchi says nothing and sits down on the floor. 

***

 

“Ryo-chan?” 

“No.” Ryo can tell from the tone of Uchi’s voice that he wants something.

“But-“ 

“Whatever it is, no.”

 

“Fine, suit yourself.” Ryo can hear the pout in his voice. He sits down and leans against the elevator wall. 

 

***

 

Ten minutes later and Ryo hears shuffling and clothes rustling.

“Uchi?” 

“Yeah?” Uchi’s voice is right by his ear and then Uchi’s hand is resting on his knee. 

His throat’s a bit dry all of a sudden, “What are you doing?”

Uchi’s laugh hits his neck and he gets goose bumps. 

“Nothing,” he murmurs this against Ryo’s neck and follows it with a wet kiss—that isn’t nothing.

The hand on his knee slides up in the inseam of his jeans, stopping centimeters from his crotch. Tease. Ryo’s legs spread, without his permission, and Ryo can feel Uchi smile against his neck. 

“Doesn’t…Ah“--Uchi’s hand presses against the front of Ryo’s jeans--“Feel like nothing.”

“You’re perceptive,” Uchi voice is low and smug. It annoys Ryo.

“Shut up,” Ryo snaps, he can’t think of anything snarky to say back when Uchi’s hand is rubbing him through his jeans. 

He can’t see anything in the dark, it makes his heart beat faster and his muscles jump when Uchi’s hand wanders and touches him. Ryo can hear Uchi’s shifting around and his hands disappear—Ryo reaches blindly out and his hand lands on Uchi’s shoulder. He gets a good hold of Uchi’s shirt and pulls him closer, his mouth landing on Uchi’s cheek before it slowly makes its way to his lips.

Ryo tilts his head forward, tightening his grip in Uchi’s shirt, and presses their lips together roughly. Uchi’s hands are a bit frantic as he fumbles in the dark with Ryo’s belt and then the button on his jeans—really, it’s a frustrating minute or two for Ryo, Uchi’s hands are teasing and the touches aren’t substantial enough. 

 

Uchi’s face is flushed—not that Ryo can see it—and he’s breathing shallowly against Ryo’s lips. When Uchi’s hand finally, finally, wraps around his cock Ryo bucks up into the touch a tad more desperate than he wanted to let on. Uchi laughs, throatily, and gives a long, tight pull—Ryo’s fingernails dig into Uchi’s shoulder and he makes an incoherent noise.

“You’re so loud,” Uchi chides, his grip on Ryo tight but slow as he jerks Ryo off. 

“You’re an annoying tease,” Ryo snaps back. Uchi squeezes and Ryo’s breath gets caught in his throat. Uchi’s giggles are not sexy and Ryo finds them extremely annoying. He only wishes Uchi could see his “not fucking amused” face. 

“Why do I put up with you?” Ryo tries his best to sound annoyed. It probably doesn’t work as well as he wants it to. 

The corner of Uchi’s mouth lifts in an almost smile before he leans forward and sucks the tip of Ryo’s cock into his mouth. 

“Aahh…that’s why,” Ryo’s voice is breathy. He laughs when Uchi pinches his side in retaliation. 

Ryo’s hands slide into Uchi’s hair, it’s soft and silky and probably smells like girly shampoo. Uchi cuts back on the teasing, sliding his mouth down to meet his fist and then back up, tongue running through the slit before he repeats the motion. Ryo bites his lip and his head smacks back against the metal wall. 

Uchi is just getting to the good part, where Ryo is shaking every time Uchi’s tongue presses against the head of his cock and Ryo feels like it is going to be over any second. Then the wet heat is gone and Uchi is pulling back. 

“Uchi?” Ryo’s too busy wanting Uchi’s mouth back on him to care that he just whined. 

Uchi doesn’t answer but Ryo hears the unmistakable sound of Uchi’s jeans being undone and his shirt being pulled off and flung across the elevator. Ryo’s feels exposed and it’s a bit chilly now that Uchi stopped. 

“Ryo,” Uchi exhales and his hands are pulling off Ryo’s jeans and his underwear. Then Uchi’s hands slide up under his shirt and rub across his chest, teasing at his nipples until Ryo moans and can’t really remember wanting someone this much before. He’s not going to say that to Uchi though—no, Uchi smug and full of himself is just annoying and a headache waiting to happen. 

Uchi leaves Ryo’s shirt on and his hands bump against his sides until he gets both hands on Ryo's shoulders and leans forward to kiss him. Uchi misses and starts out on Ryo’s forehead, pressing light kisses down, down until he’s kissing the corner of Ryo’s mouth and Ryo turns his head into it. 

Uchi tightens his grip on Ryo’s shoulders, fingers bunching in the fabric, and the way Uchi kisses him—hot, wet and open mouthed, not giving him time to catch his breath—leaves Ryo forgetting to protest Uchi shifting him onto his back on the elevator floor. 

“Ryo,” Uchi’s voice is hoarse and it sounds desperate in between rough kisses and Ryo can’t think of a good reason to protest when Uchi presses a finger—coated in, what Ryo hopes is not some flowery smelling, lotion—into him. 

Uchi keeps kissing him like that until Ryo breaks away to shove at his arms.

“Stop wasting time,” Ryo says, voice hoarse. 

Ryo’s hand fumbles for his jeans, he goes for his wallet and the condoms he keeps there. Uchi doesn’t stop what he’s doing, just moves down to suck on Ryo’s neck and push a third finger into Ryo who shifts his hips up into it. 

Ryo squint his eyes shut and breathes harshly and Uchi’s breathing just as harshly against his collarbone.

“Just. Hurry up,” Ryo’s voice is strained. He shoves a foil square into Uchi’s hand. Ryo leans back and hears the crumple of the foil and Uchi’s small noise and then hands slide up the inside of his thighs and push them apart. Uchi sucks in a breath when he pushes in and Ryo opens his mouth in a silent groan. 

“Ryo…you’re..” Uchi grabs at Ryo’s hips and Ryo rolls them back against Uchi and he forgets what he was going to say. 

Uchi thrusts into him, his grip shifts up to Ryo’s waist as he goes faster-desperately thrusting against Ryo. He hears Uchi’s soft noises and can’t stop himself from answering them with his own. It gets worse when Uchi’s hand is back around his cock and starts pulling hard and fast. He’s trembling again; Uchi’s strokes, long and sure, are too much when Uchi’s angle is perfect and his pace frantic. 

Ryo’s almost there again, so close, this time Uchi doesn’t stop, he thrusts hard and thumbs the tip and Ryo’s gone, coming with a short gasp. Uchi isn’t going to last, his hands tremble on Ryo’s hips as he thrusts in feebly a few more times. Uchi makes a pathetic high-pitched sound when he comes, pulling out and leaning up so he can find Ryo’s lips, kissing him open mouthed and lazy. 

Uchi lays back over him—he’s only resting for a second.

“Uchi.” Ryo takes calming breathes.

“Hmm?” It’s murmured into his neck. 

“…What the hell was that?”

“Uh,” Uchi thinks it is sort of obvious. 

“Shit. You idiot we’re in the fucking elevator. What if it turned on and someone saw?” Ryo starts to push Uchi off, they have to get dressed.

“…You weren’t complaining a little bit ago,” Uchi says matter-of-factly.

“God, that’s not the point,” Ryo snaps—his voice higher than normal. He’s not getting embarrassed over this. 

 

“Shit, where are my pants, Uchi?” Ryo’s stretching his hands out and groping in the dark for it. 

“We didn’t get caught though!” Uchi insists.

“Say that when you’re dressed, moron."

“Calm down,” Uchi snaps back and tosses Ryo’s jeans and boxers at him. 

Ryo glares in his general direction, “I’ll calm down when we’re dressed and not seconds from ruining our careers.” Ryo fumbles with his clothes, getting his boxers on and struggling with his jeans. 

It’s true and Uchi purses his lips and says nothing. He locates his pants and boxers in a far corner and tugs them on. He frowns, jamming the tied off condom in his pocket. 

 

He finds one shoe by the elevator doors and the other a few feet away. He’ll just have to find his wallet when the lights come back on.

Ryo sits down, clothed, back against the wall. He can hear Uchi pulling on his shirt and him sighing when he sits back down. 

***

 

They sit in the dark for another fifteen minutes, Uchi occasionally flipping open his cell phone—still no service. The not talking is getting to Ryo—normally Uchi would be (annoying) talkative but it bugs Ryo even more when it is silent. 

“Uchi?”

A few seconds of silence.

“Hm?” 

“I –“

“Yeah, I know…don’t worry about it.” 

“But-“

“Ryo-chan, when have I ever taken you seriously?”

“Oh, right,” Ryo drawls, “how’d I forget.” 

Uchi laughs—Ryo likes the sound of it. 

***

 

Ten more minutes and they’re still stuck. 

“Ryo?” Uchi’s voice sounds playful.

“Yeah….” Ryo is wary.

“Let’s play a game,“ Uchi’s cheerful.

“No.” 

“No, really, how many fingers am I holding up?” Ryo can’t seem him but he imagines Uchi’s grinning, annoyingly large.

“No. I hate you, I smell like a girl.”

“…Well, now it’s one. And pomegranate isn’t girly.” 

“Yes, it is.”

“You’re the one that bought it,” Uchi shrugs. 

It sinks in; Ryo cradles his head in his hands. It isn’t really his fault—he didn’t know it would be used for that--he bought it for Uchi when NEWS went to Hawaii (otherwise Uchi would’ve pouted and complained about not getting a gift).

Ryo wishes he’d bought something less offensive smelling. 

***

 

Twenty minutes later. No page from the intercom system, nothing. The building managers are useless. 

“Ryo?”

“Yes, Uchi?” 

There’s shifting and then Uchi’s sitting next to him.

“Tired.” Uchi sighs and rests his head on Ryo’s shoulder. 

Ryo opens his mouth to say something.

“Don’t make it awkward, doesn’t have to be,” Uchi mumbles, drifting off and Ryo bristles. He wasn't going to! 

***

 

Ryo jolts awake when the elevator lurches and moves and the lights flicker back on-- he shoves Uchi off of him and Uchi just barely stops himself from smacking his head against the elevator wall. Uchi looks not amused from his sprawled position on the floor. Ryo’s standing up and Uchi glares at him, dusting off his clothes when he stands up.

"Is everyone okay?" Crackles over the intercom.

"Fine," Ryo snaps and pushes the button viciously. 

“Jerk, your wallet’s on the floor,” Uchi smiles sweetly at him. Ryo grabs for it, shoving a few things back in it before the doors open to their floor. Uchi is on the phone as soon as they get out of the elevator. 

“Ryo-chan broke the elevator,” Uchi chirps into the phone. 

Ryo rolls his eyes. 

“No, no…we’re out now.” 

Over an hour in the elevator, alone, left to entertain Uchi, Ryo deserves a medal or something.


End file.
